Speak Now
by koolknj93
Summary: one shot AU of Naley based off of Taylor Swift's song Speak Now


**_I am not the kind of girl_**

**_Who should be rudely barding in on a white veil occasion_**

**_But you are not the kind of boy_**

**_Who should be marrying the wrong girl_**

**_I_****_ sneak in and see your friends_**

**_And her snotty little family all dressed in pastel_**

**_And she is yelling at a bridesmaid_**

**_Somewhere back inside a room_**

**_Wearing a gown shaped like a pastry_**

I sneak quietly into the church. I'm not really the type of girl that just crashes weddings but I had to be here for Nathan. I don't know why he is marrying Rachel, she is no where near the right girl for him.

I see Lucas, Skills, Marvin, Brooke, and Peyton standing a few feet away and make my way over to them.

"Hey guys. I see the show hasn't started yet." I say once I get up to them.

"Haley, what are you doing here. You know if Rachel sees you, she'll probably kill you." Lucas says to me and everyone else nods in agreement.

"I really couldn't care less." Over Lucas's shoulder, I see a little away from us a couple dressed in the most obnoxious outfit. The older woman is wearing an ugly pastel pink tweed shirt and skirt. And the man wearing a brown tweed suit and a matching pink bow tie. "Who the hell are they?"

Brooke and Peyton laugh hysterically. "That's Mister and Mrs. Gatina."

I start to laugh as well. "Are you serious?"

Our laughing is cut off by loud screaming. "Bevin you idiot! I want everyone to be throwing flower pedals when we walk outside not rice! How many time do I have to tell you that? And you spelled married wrong on the back of the limo! It's spelled m-a-r-r-i-e-d not m-a-i-r-e-e-d! I don't even remember why I picked you to be my maid of honor!" We can all hear Rachel yelling from one of the rooms in the back.

"Wow! Poor Bevin. Speaking of bridesmaids, why aren't you two back there?" I ask Brooke and Peyton.

"Because we're trying out best to avoid that." Brooke says.

"And I can't handle telling her one more time how beautiful she looks when she actually doesn't. Its ridiculous, her dress looks like a giant cupcake!" Peyton adds.

_**This is surely not what you thought it would be**_

_**I lose myself in a daydream**_

_**Where I stand and say**_

_**Don't say yes, run away now**_

_**I'll meet you when you're out of the church at the back door**_

_**Don't wait, or say a single vow**_

_**You need to hear me out**_

_**And they said speak now**_

This definitely cannot be how Nathan imagined his wedding day. We're best friends and he would always tell me that his wedding day would be a perfect day with the perfect girl.

As my friends talk amongst themselves my mind drifts elsewhere. I wish I had to courage to stand up and stop this whole thing before it starts. If I can just get him to meet me outside and just hear me out, maybe I could change his mind. By saying 'speak now' they're practically begging me to do just that.

_**Fond gestures are exchanged**_

_**And the organ starts to play**_

_**A song that sounds like a death march**_

_**And I am hiding in the curtains**_

_**It seems I was uninvited by your lovely bride to be**_

_**She floats down the aisle like a pageant queen**_

_**But I know you wish it was me,**_

_**You wish it was me**_

_**Don't you?**_

We talk for a few more minutes when they all have to leave and get into their places. The organist starts to play the wedding march but to me it just sounds like Nathan walking to his death.

I sit in the very back pew and try to shrink into the seat hoping that no one notices me. Considering I wasn't even technically invited. Nathan supposedly 'lovely' fiancé invited all of Nathans best friends but me. Bitch.

I see her start walking down the aisle. She looks as if she's superior to the rest of us. As if this isn't even her wedding day, it's a beauty pageant that she knows she's already won.

I look at Nathan and he looks tense. I can see he is putting on a very fake smile. I have seen a genuine Nathan smile. He turns his head slightly and his piercing blue eyes meet mine. And that's when a real genuine smile comes to his face. In that moment I knew that it's not Rachel he wants standing up there with him, its me. He may not realize it right now, but I can see it in his eyes.

_**Don't say yes, run away now**_

_**I'll meet you when you're out of the church at the back door**_

_**Don't wait, or say a single vow**_

_**You need to hear me out**_

_**And they said speak now**_

_**Don't say yes, run away now**_

_**I**__**'ll meet you when you're out of the church at the back door**_

_**Don't wait, or say a single vowYour time is running out**_

_**And they said speak now**_

I know that if I can just get him away from Rachel and hear what I have to say he'll realize that he doesn't want to marry her. I need to stop him before they start their vows. And I need to hurry because its obvious the window of opportunity is small, we're running out of time.

_**I hear the preacher say speak now or forever hold your peace**_

_**There's the silence, there's my last chance**_

_**I stand up with shaky hands, all eyes on me**_

_**Horrified looks from everyone in the room**_

_**But I'm only looking at you**_

The minister says the words I have been waiting for, "if there is anyone who objects to this union must speak now or forever hold there peace."

The entire church is silent. This is my one and only chance; I have to take it. I gather up my courage and stand up.

My hands are shaking like crazy but I hold my ground. There are gasps and whispers all around by everyone in the room but I ignore it all. The only person I'm looking at is Nathan. He is the only thing I am focused on.

_**I'm not the kind of girl**_

_**Who should be rudely barging in on a white veil occasion**_

_**But you are not the kind of boyWho should be marrying the wrong girl**_

_**So don't say yes, run away nowI'll meet you when you're out of the church at the back door**_

_**Don't wait, or say a single vow**_

_**You need to hear me out**_

_**And they said speak now**_

I look Nathan directly in the eyes, brown meeting blue, as if we're the only two people in the church. "I'm sorry to so rudely interrupt. I don't normally do this kind of thing. But Nathan, you can't marry Rachel, she isn't the girl for you. Please, you can't say 'I do'. I can't let you marry her. Meet my at the backdoor and just hear me out. That's all I ask. After all the minister did say 'speak now'.

_**And you'll say let's run away now**_

_**I'll meet you when I'm out of my tux at the back door**_

_**Baby, I didn't say my vows**_

_**So glad you were around**_

_**When they said speak now**_

The biggest smile breaks out on Nathans face. "Lets go. Just wait for me to get out of this tux and I'll meet you out back. I didn't say my vows, I couldn't, I didn't want to. I'm so glad you were here to stop this, here to stop me from making a huge mistake, here to be the one to speak when you got the chance."

**This is only my second fanfic and my first for one tree hill. It's also the first one I've done based on a song. So, please review and let me know what you think! :)**


End file.
